


Sharing is Caring

by Skelitzel



Series: Writing Prompts and Requests [4]
Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Tag-team, Writing request, dp kink, dp: double penetration, established relationships - Freeform, like hella smut, sans-wich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skelitzel/pseuds/Skelitzel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing request from http://sinning-a-skeleton.tumblr.com</p>
<p>
  <em><br/>You face-palm and groan inwardly, “Really, sans? I think your priorities are a little messed up.” You gesture at your…guest. “We need to figure out why he’s here, and how to…make him go back to Underfell.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>sans hesitated as he glanced at you, then back to Underfell, muttering, “sure…we could do that…or…” he turned to you with a wicked smile, “i have a better idea.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Underfell’s gaze caught yours, teeth shining with a predatory grin, “i think i got the same one.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You squeak, heart pounding in your chest as two sets of lustful glowing eyes turn on you. “U-uh I think I-“</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Underfell yanked your soul toward him, running a finger along your neck as his tongue hung lewdly from his jaws, “whaddya say we make a sans-wich, doll?”<br/></em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> So...I'm sorry I haven't updated my other stories recently. I got...distracted... XD
> 
> (Please forgive me)

Joy flutters in your heart as you walk home hand in hand with your boyfriend. sans grins at you as he says, “you look so good in that top, babe.” His eyes flash mischievously, “but i’m sure you look better without it.”

“sans!” Your cheeks burn as you glance around nervously, hoping no one overheard your conversation as you walk down the street. Slapping him on the arm, you lean in closer and mutter, “you can’t just say stuff like that! someone might hear you!”

He snickers, “ah, i thought it was pretty humerus.” His grin widens when you roll your eyes.

You shiver slightly and sans loops his arm around your lower back when he sees you hug yourself tight.

“you ok?”

“Y-yeah. Something just feels a little…off.” you mumble, finding comfort as you gaze in his glowing eyes. “It’s probably nothing.”

Concern flickered across his face, “are you sure you’re feeling ok?” He pressed a hand to your forehead, and your heart fluttered. He snickered at your flushed face, “well, you don’t have a fever, but things seem to be heating up a bit.”

“sans, you-“ your words halt as he presses a skelekiss to your lips, heart skipping a beat in surprise.

“c’mon, let’s go home. can’t have ya getting all hot and bothered out here.” he teased with a smirk.

The atmosphere felt…off… as he wrapped his arms around you, searching for a glitch to take you home. “Wait, sans I don’t think we should take a short cut!” Something felt wrong in the air.

“i got ya, babe.” he whispered as he held you close as the world disappeared.

Your heart plummets to your stomach as you squeeze your eyes shut, feeling your body lurch through space. You keep your eyes closed for an extra minute even as you feel the ground stabilize under your feet.

“hey, pretty lady, what’s up?” A familiar, yet different, voice says.

You peek one eye open and gasp in surprise. sans stands before you, but…he’s…not…sans? “W-what? Who are you?”

He scowls, “now that’s not funny, you know who i am.”

You back away slightly, eyes not leaving him.

sans bursts through the bedroom door, “are you alright? somehow i ended up in the backyard and-“ His eye sockets widened as he set his gaze on…himself? “what’re you doing here?!”

“You know who he is?” you squeak in surprise, feeling even more confused.

“well, yeah. kind of?” sans chuckles nervously and the lights of his eyes flicker between you and his doppelgänger.

“W-what’s going on?” You point a finger at the new sans, voice raising in pitch as you demand, “Who is he?!” You feel a twinge of regret when the new sans’ eyes flash with hurt, but you shake your head and turn to your sans. “What did you do?”

sans opened and closed his mouth a few times as he tried to find the words. “i-i didn't do this!” He glanced at his clone for help.

As the new sans opens his mouth to respond, images flicker in your mind. You stumble and clutch your head as a sharp pain, gasping in surprise. Your face heats as you look up at him, “Underfell! You’re my boyfriend in Underfell!”

Underfell grinned in delight, “that’s right.”

“w-wait, what?!” sans said, brow bones furrowed with concern as he walks toward you. “babe?”

Underfell smirked, “looks like our ladies merged.” He sighed, “that really fucking sucks because my girl and i were about to…” licks his teeth as he gazes at you, “…well, fuck.”

sans’ cheekbones glowed in a bright blue blush, “s-so were we!” He glanced at you and blushed, “or at least i was hoping to.”

You face-palm and groan inwardly, “Really, sans? I think your priorities are a little messed up.” You gesture at your…guest. “We need to figure out why he’s here, and how to…make him go back to Underfell.”

sans hesitated as he glanced at you, then back to Underfell, muttering, “sure…we could do that…or…” he turned to you with a wicked smile, “i have a better idea.”

Underfell’s gaze caught yours, teeth shining with a predatory grin, “i think i got the same one.”

You squeak, heart pounding in your chest as two sets of lustful glowing eyes turn on you. “U-uh I think I-“

Underfell yanked your soul toward him, running a finger along your neck as his tongue hung lewdly from his jaws, “whaddya say we make a sans-wich, doll?”

Fire burned in your cheeks as you watched his tongue run along his teeth. “U-um….” Your mind was totally fried as his jaws parted, golden tooth gleaming in the light.

Underfell glanced at sans for a moment before smirking at you, “hope you don’t mind if i have a taste first.” You shriek as his teeth sink into your shoulder. A shiver runs down your spine as his sinful tongue massages your aching muscle, and you try to shove him off.

“hey! she’s not just your girl!” sans said with disapproval, pulling you away gently and holding you tight. “my girl needs more affection than that.” He smiled at you and pressed a kiss to your lips as he held you close to his rib cage, hands rubbing down your back until they rested on your hips. He laughed softly as he pressed kisses along your jaw, down to your neck and onto your injured shoulder. His cool teeth felt nice against your heated skin.

“I-I kinda liked it…” you stutter shyly, turning away as Underfell’s eye sockets widened in surprise.

sans leaned away and tilted his skull to the side, “really?”

Underfell snickered behind him as you tried to hide your blush in the fluff of his hood, mentally kicking yourself. Focus. You have to focus. “Y-yeah…”

Underfell laughed louder and said, “nice! she’s still a kinky bitch!” Your heart jumps in your throat at his words.

You gulped and clung to sans’ jacket, “W-we should really figure out what’s going on and why he’s here.”

Laughter vibrated in his rib cage, “ah, we can figure that out later. c’mon,” he traced up your neck, guiding your head up to look him in the eyes. You shiver as his tongue runs along his teeth, a blush spread across his face. “you know, they say more the merrier.” He pressed another kiss to your lips, “and, honey, i really wanna bone ya.” You gasp in surprise as his tongue traced along your bottom lip.

Underfell appears behind you, breath hot against your neck as he hovers over the bite. “you can handle both of us, can’t cha?” His teeth scraped against your neck, and you squeal as his hands dipped below the hem of your jeans. sans takes advantage of this and you squeak as his tongue glides into your mouth, only to shiver again as Underfell’s cold phalanges massage your hips, occasionally reaching teasingly close to your entrance. You moan without realizing it, mind growing hazy with so much stimulation. You try to focus on sans’ tongue as he explores every inch of your mouth, caressing your tongue gently as he baits it out to play. He hums happily and cups your face as your tongue begins to brush against his. Your mind freezes and you cry out in shock as Underfell bites down on your shoulder again, fingers digging into the flesh of your hips as he groans into your skin.

sans senses you struggling and backs away, holding your wrists and pulling you from Underfell’s grip. You shoot him a look and smack him on the arm. “What the hell, sans?!”

Underfell snickered behind you, “sorry, my human likes it when i bite.”

You glare at him over your shoulder and snap, “I wasn’t talking to you. I was talking to my sans.”

Underfell’s smile faltered, “but i am your sans. sort of.”

You pinch the bridge of your nose and turn toward sans again, “How can you act like this? Aren’t you even a little weirded out that there’s…another you?”

sans shrugged, “not really. there’s a lot of different versions of all of us out there.” He snickered, “remember timelines and all that? there’s countless alternate universes.” He cupped your cheek in his hand, stroking lightly with his thumb. “honestly, it makes me really happy to know that we end up together in other universes too.”

You feel your soul being pulled again as Underfell pins your back to the wall. You shrink back slightly as he braces his radius above you, leaning forward and smirking as he says, “ya gotta relax, hun.” Blood pounds in your ears as his toothy grin fills your vision.

“H-how can I relax w-when you guys keep doing shit like this?!” Your voice raises in a shrill note as you place your hands on his sternum, trying to push him away.

He laughs quietly as he presses his pelvis into your hips, pinning you once more as he holds your hands in his. He brings them up to his mouth and lightly nips on your fingertips as he mutters, “would it really be so bad?” He tilted his skull to the side and grinned again, “we just wanna have a real fuckin’ good time with ya.”

You part your lips in surprise, sputtering to respond but he kisses you before your mind can catch up. You press yourself against the wall as his tongue forces its way passed your lips and Underfell moans in delight as his tongue curls with yours. You shiver and your knees start to feel weak as he grinds his pelvis into your hips.

You gasp greedy gulps of air as he steps back with a smug grin. Mumbling breathlessly, you say, “W-would you quit that!” You tilt your head back, resting a hand on your sweaty brow. “God, you guys make it hard to think.”

sans laughed, “hun, your ass makes it hard to think.” His eyes flash lustfully as your cheeks burn. He pauses for a moment before walking over to his bed, sitting down and scooting back until his spine rested against the wall. He sat with his feet against the bed, legs spread apart. “let’s try a different approach,” he said with a grin as he patted the space in front of him, “c’mere.”

“sans!” you squeak in embarrassment and he leans forward, laughing.

“n-no that’s not what i meant! at least not yet.” He held his arms out to you, “you can trust us, babe. we love you.”

You squint your eyes and stare at him, suspicion rising in your mind. “What are you planning?”

He held his hands up innocently, elbows propped up on his knees, “nothing, babe. just trying to get ya to relax a little.”

You turn your attention to Underfell as he snorts. “that’s stupid. my girl likes it rough.” He winked at you, golden tooth flashing. “right?”

Your heart pounds, part of your mind wanting to say that yes you did very much enjoy it rough, but he kind of intimidated you. You stiffly walk over to sans and he gestures for you to turn around, sitting so your back is pressed against his rib cage. Underfell sighs as sans whispers, “see? you’re fine.” He nuzzled into your neck as he held you close, “we aren’t going to hurt you.” He pressed kisses in your hair, bony hands pulling you closer, “don’t you trust us?”

Your words turn into a soft whine as he slowly drags his tongue up your neck. “sorry, what was that?” he purred. You open your mouth to speak again, but gasp in surprise as sans cups your chin, guiding your face to meet his for another kiss. You can’t help the moan that escapes you as his surreal taste fills your mouth. He chuckles again, leaning back and smiling as he runs his tongue along his teeth. “still can’t hear you.” he teased.

He laughed again as you open and close your mouth a few times, brain still trying to process the concept of speech. He kisses your forehead before leaning back against the wall as Underfell walks forward, leaning over you as you lay against sans. His tongue lolled out from his jaws as his eyes roam over your body.

“i want to do so many terrible things to you,” Underfell whispered, eyes glowing hungrily, “but i can control myself. i’ll try to…not be as rough since…” he glanced at sans, “you’re his human too and you’re a little…” He smiled mischievously as he poked you in the ribs, laughing when you jump in surprise. “softer.”

You bat his hand away, “I told you to quit it!” God, could your face get any hotter?

His eye sockets widened for a moment before he snickers. “damn, you still got some sass!” He holds your face in his hands as he presses his forehead against yours, “i love sass.”

sans sits up again, leaning against your back and resting his mandible on your shoulder as he whispers, “will you let us give you a good time?”

Underfell steps back with a laugh as you sputter, trying to respond. You looked up at Underfell as he hooked his thumbs in the hem of his shorts, pulling them slightly down and exposing the curves of his pelvis. “s-sans,” you whisper a little breathlessly, “I-I’m not sure if I-“ your words change into a soft whine as sans’ hands drifted up your shirt, his cool phalanges sending sparks along your heated skin.

“relax…” he purred quietly as he kissed behind your ear, “you can trust us.” You shiver and bite back a moan as he cups your breasts, blue tongue gliding up your neck and ending with a nip on your ear lobe. “i wouldn’t lie to you.” he murmured as he tugged off your top, “you look so fucking good without this.” he smiled as he tossed it aside, pulling you back to lay against his sternum as his hands roamed your body. You shoot nervous looks at Underfell as sans continues to explore your body, unclasping your bra and tossing that toward your top. sans makes a sound of displeasure and holds your chin, leaning over your shoulder and smiling mischievously, “eyes on me, please.”

Nervousness mixed with arousal as you stared into his glowing eyes, only to have your heart pound harder as he parts his jaws and slides his tongue lewdly along his teeth. “U-um…” you mutter breathlessly as you stare at his ghostly tongue, parting your lips and leaning forward slightly as the desire, no need, to have a taste welled within your heart. He snickered, snapping you somewhat back to reality and you lean away again. “Would you knock it off!” You shake your head, trying to dispel the fuzziness in your brain. God, he was worse than Underfell.

He leaned in closer and ran his tongue along your jaw, teasing, “do you really want me to?” He didn’t wait for a response as he guided your mouth to meet his, sliding his tongue in with no resistance. He chuckled, pleased, as he massaged your tongue with his. Your eyes rolled back and a moan escapes you as his tongue continues to caress yours and he squeezes your breasts in his cool hands. He hums, the vibration tickling your lips and nose as he lightly pinches your nipples.

Your mind was so blurred as you wrestled with sans’ tongue that you didn’t notice Underfell approaching until his fangs sank into your shoulder again. You squeal into sans’ mouth in surprise, whining softly as Underfell soothes the bite with his tongue. sans squeezes your breasts as Underfell dragged his tongue up your neck and whispered in your ear, “you like this, don’t cha?” His deep laughter rumbled in his rib cage, “our sexy little freak~”

sans slid his hands down to hold your hips as Underfell bit down your neck, pressing kisses down your collarbone to your sternum. sans released you from the kiss and Underfell locks eyes with you as his tongue glides over you breasts, squeezing them lightly with his hands. He sighs as he leans down, lightly biting your left breast and chuckling as you squirm. sans sucks in a breath as you unintentionally grind against his pelvis.

“S-sorry.” You mumble, tilting your head back to look at him, squealing again as Underfell pinches your nipples and growls.

“eyes on me.” he demanded as he kneaded your breasts and sans sighed.

“it’s alright, just surprised me.” sans whispered.

Underfell continues to knead your breasts until he’s satisfied you won’t look away again. His jaws part further, tongue hanging out as red ecto-saliva dripped onto your breasts. He groaned slightly as he ran his tongue roughly over your chest, swirling over your nipples and eliciting a small moan from your lips.

He hummed in pleasure as he kissed down your stomach, scraping his teeth around your navel as sans cupped your breasts again. Your heart couldn’t pound any faster as sans massaged your breasts and began to lick up your neck while Underfell’s tongue dipped below the hem of your jeans as he ran his tongue across your hips.

You gasp as sans’ tongue glides over the hollow of your throat and Underfell begins to unzip your jeans. “W-wait!” You squeak as he begins to tug them off your hips, shyness overcoming you as your pants fall to the floor and you cross your legs.

Underfell rolled his eyes and leaned over you, massaging your thighs as he whispered, “you know, it doesn’t matter what universe you're from.” his eyes flickered sadly, “you’re always so insecure and shy with me.” He smiled softly, “why can’t you understand we love you?” 

“we love your ass.” sans teased.

“your neck and shoulders.” Underfell grinned with a wink.

sans pressed kisses along your jaw, “your smile.”

Underfell kissed your sternum, “your soul.”

Both sanses grinned and said, “we love everything you are.”

Underfell cupped your face and stroked your cheek with his thumb, “so will you please let us show you?”

Fire returned to your face and you reached up to bap Underfell. “S-stop!” you whine, feeling even more embarrassed. He chuckles as you cover your flushed face in your hands, mumbling, “You can’t just say stuff like that to someone!”

sans caught your wrists and laughed, “it’s not nice to slap someone that compliments you.”

You sink further into sans’ rib cage, wanting to hide from both of them, pouting, “I didn’t ask to be complimented.”

Underfell grinned as he leaned down, pressing kisses along your navel. “i’m sorry, i didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” His eyes flashed as he smirked up at you, “let’s see if i can get you to forgive me.”

You breathing hitched as he pulled your legs apart easily, pulling your panties down with his teeth as sans pressed kisses down the back of your neck. He chuckled at you as he dropped your panties to the floor, tongue running along his teeth as he hovered over your entrance. “unless you want to say no?” he teased with a smirk as the tip of his tongue inched closer to your slit.

sans laughed as he hugged you close, “your heart’s going crazy.” He hummed lightly as he nuzzled into your hair, “we’ll stop the moment you tell us to. right underfell?”

Underfell nodded and grinned, “of course.”

Your heart pounded underneath sans’ hands as you stared into Underfell’s lustful red eyes. Your throat felt tight as you tried to respond, but only managed a slight nod and nervous squeak.

Underfell breathed a sigh of relief as permission was given, falling to his knees as his hands reached underneath your thighs, pulling you up and presenting your sex to his face. His breath was hot against your entrance as he slowly dragged his tongue up your slit. He glanced at you, needful expression silently asking for permission again as the tip of his tongue dipped into your opening. He groaned quietly as his tongue explored further into your velvety walls.

You tilt your head back against sans’ clavicle muttering breathlessly as Underfell’s tongue invaded further, curling as he forced more inside. His teeth brushed against your lips as his tongue continued to wriggle and writhe, brushing against your cervix and bringing tears to your eyes.

You gasp for air as your mind blurs from the pleasure and sans chuckles, slowly sliding his tongue up your neck and across your throat. “you ok, babe?”

Your only response is a breathless moan as Underfell began to thrust his tongue in and out, slowly and deliberately as his hands clawed at the flesh of your thighs. His tongue vibrated inside you as he moaned before leaning back, your arousal dripping from his teeth as he licked them clean. “you taste so fuckin’ amazing.” he whispered, “why would you keep that from me?”

Your head was pounding and an all too familiar need began to well up in your core. His smile widened as he gazed into your eyes. He leaned down again, shoving his tongue in as far as he could, swirling it around as he licked your velvety walls. You moaned as his tongue filled you, skeletal hands clutching hungrily at your flesh as he roughly began to twist his tongue inside. Your hips bucked involuntarily and you gasped, wanting to apologize for smacking him in the face, but he chuckled into your pussy as he reached an arm around, pinning your abdomen down with his radius.

You glanced at sans with an embarrassed need as you panted. He grinned and parted his jaws, bringing two fingers to his mouth. You whined as his tongue swirled sensually around his phalanges, coating them in blue ecto-saliva. He held the back of your head with his other hand as he pulled you into a kiss, moistened fingers reaching down and massaging circles around your clit while Underfell’s tongue writhed inside you.

A hazy lust overwhelmed your mind as sans’ tongue curled with yours, his fingers pressing against your tender nub and Underfell filling you with his tongue. You moaned into sans’ mouth and he pressed harder against your clit. Your legs began to quiver as you could feel your release approaching, and you tried to hold it back, whimpering against his tongue. Your whole body shivered with desire. You gasped as sans groaned against your lips, shifting his hips slightly to grind his pelvis into your ass.

Underfell sensed you were close and picked up the pace, rolling his tongue inside. You pulled away from sans to gasp breathlessly, feeling yourself teetering over the edge, “W-wait! If y-you keep d-doing that I-I’ll-“ Your voice gave out in a loud moan of pleasure as you came. Underfell hummed with delight as you arched your back, bucking your hips slightly as you rode your orgasm out on his tongue.

He leaned back with a triumphant grin, teeth glistening with your arousal. You let out a small squeak as you watched his tongue slowly lick his fangs clean. “so, you forgive me?” he teased.

You collapsed against sans heavily, body slick with sweat as you tried to catch your breath. “W-what…” Your mind couldn’t even form words. Underfell stepped back as you sat up slowly, mind still reeling from what just happened.

sans grunted as your body shifted and sighed, “i think you owe me, love.”

Underfell chuckled, “you mean she owes both of us.”

sans laughed slightly as he moved to the side, a light blush spreading across his face as he pulled his shorts down to reveal his conjured erection. “care to throw me a bone?” he asked nervously as he flashed a pleading look into your eyes.

You glance at Underfell shyly and he shrugs, “you’re his girl too.” He smirked and shoved his hands in his pockets, “i can wait.”

Your heart skipped a beat as you thought about what that really meant, and turned to sans again. “U-um ok…” You crawl over to him, still feeling sensitive and wobbly as you carefully straddle him, hovering over his dick.

His hands reached up and stroked your hips gently in encouragement as you bit your lip. You shivered as you felt Underfell’s eyes on you while you lowered yourself, gasping as the head of sans’ cock brushed against your opening. sans tilted his skull back and sighed, “it’s ok…take your time.” He continued to trace his fingers up and down your sides murmuring words of encouragement and praise, filling you with confidence as you lowered down further. The lights of his eyes flashed brighter and he cried out as you sank down on his dick, bucking his hips to meet you in the middle as he fully hilted inside. “holy shit.” he hissed under his breath as he relaxed again, falling back onto the bed. An odd sense of pride warmed your heart as you watched him pant beneath you, groaning, “you’re so tight…” 

You inhaled a shaky breath as you braced your forehead against his sternum, shivering as his member pulsed inside your walls. You clung to his ribs, eliciting another sharp intake of breath from him, while you paused for a moment as you adjusted to his girth.

When you felt ready, you slowly lifted yourself up and he moaned, “e-easy.” You sank down again, grinding into his pelvis and gasping as his cock hit your gspot. “oh god…” He whispered, “you feel so good.” His hands traced along your back, reaching down and cupping your ass as he thrust up, reaching even deeper inside.

You suck in a breath and he grins sheepishly, “sorry, i couldn’t help it.” You narrow your eyes and grin mischievously. A flicker of worry flashes in his eyes and he starts to say, “what are you-“ His eye sockets widened as you began to ride his dick, slowly at first, but your slick pussy easily slid up and down his member as you gyrated your hips, picking up the pace. “holy fuck!” he cried out as he collapsed back onto the bed, bucking to meet you as you pounded his dick. His tongue hung out as he panted breathlessly and you leaned down, taking his ghostly appendage into your mouth. He whimpered as you began to suck on his tongue, clawing at your sides as he thrust inside you.

You heard the shuffle of cloth behind you and released sans’ tongue, glancing over your shoulder. Underfell was watching with a bright red glow across his cheekbones and a needy look on his face as he stroked his member. “god dammit…waiting is harder than i thought it’d be.” His eyes scanned your form as he watched sans pump into your pussy. “why do you have to be so fucking hot.” he whined as he stumbled back, rib cage heaving.

Your cheeks flushed as an idea formed in your mind, but you swallowed the shyness as you arched your back. “H-hey, Underfell. Why wait when you could join us?”

His eye sockets widened and he choked in surprise, “really? are you sure?”

sans whimpered as you wiggled your ass in the air, his hesitation somehow filling you with confidence. “I’m your girl too, remember?”

He growled, eyes flashing with a predatory gleam as he strode over to you and clawed at your hips. You shivered as he leaned over you, whispering in your ear, “you’re still my dirty little slut, aren’t you?” He snickered as he sat up, coating his dick in the same substance they used to mimic saliva and raked his hands down your back, sucking in a breath as your back arches again. You jump as the head of his cock presses against your ass. “you really think you can handle both of us at the same time?” His tongue slide up your spine as he began to force himself inside. 

You whimper as he thrusts further inside, chuckling, “well i guess we’ll find out.” He bit down on your shoulder, muffling a groan as his pelvis ground into your ass. You saw stars as the overwhelming sensation of being filled overcame your mind.

sans sucked in a breath as more pressure was applied to his dick and he jerked up abruptly, earning a cry of surprise and pleasure from you. Your mind reeled as they both began to thrust slowly, and you collapsed against sans’ rib cage. sans grabbed your hips while Underfell clutched at your shoulders, slowly picking up the pace. You whined as they pumped their cocks inside you.

“fu-fuck.” sans hissed as he plunged his cock deeper and deeper. His tongue slid up your neck as his hands kneaded at the flesh of your hips.

A growl erupted from Underfell as he sank his fangs into your shoulder again, tongue lazily soothing the pain as he abused your ass. “ho-oh-holy shit.”

Tears welled in your eyes as your mind finally left you completely. All you could feel was the need for release welling up inside your core once more. You whined as sans continued to pump into your pulsating pussy, Underfell’s cock driving you down into sans, penetrating deeper with each thrust.

“s-ah-sans!” you whispered breathlessly.

Laughter vibrated beneath you as sans said, “yes, babe?”

Underfell massaged your shoulder with his tongue, “what do you need, doll?”

Your tongue lolled out as you panted, trying to hold yourself up with your quivering arms, tragically failing. “I’m gonna cum! P-please!”

“hm, i dunno.” sans teased.

“what was our name again? couldn’t hear ya.” Underfell taunted.

“sans! God dammit!” you cried out as their rhythm increased. “Oh, sans! saaaans~”

Both sanses press kisses along your neck and Underfell whispers, “you’re so fucking hot when you’re undone.”

Your body shudders as heat rises in your core, his words pushing you over the edge. Ecstasy washes over your mind when you release, moaning their names breathlessly as sweat dripped down your brow.

sans gasps as your walls clamp around his dick and euphoria wells in your heart as his hot cum fills your pussy. He sags into the bed as his conjured member dissipates, and Underfell grabs your hips, thrusting roughly and needy until he comes inside your ass. He fell back on the bed with a sigh, rib cage heaving while his soul thrummed with delight. “n-not bad.” he mumbled.

sans hugged you to his rib cage and pressed a kiss to your forehead, “thank you.” He rolled over to the side, holding you close as he ran his fingers through your hair.

Underfell chuckled as he crawled over and spooned your back, lightly nipping on your shoulder, he asked, “so, are you still determined to figure out how to make me go back or-“ he winked, “is it alright if i stay a while?”


End file.
